There is a wide variety of catalysts used in the hydrogenation of organic compounds, including aromatic compounds. Most typically, the catalysts used are solids, such as transition metals, which are dispersed on a solid catalyst support. The advantages and disadvantages of such catalysts are, of course, well known. Among their advantages are their physical strength, typically large surface area, ease of manufacture and often commercial availability. Among the disadvantages of these typical catalysts are their varying activity and selectivity. For example, it is generally necessary to use relatively severe hydrogenation conditions when these typical catalysts are used in hydrogenating organic compounds and these conditions typically lead to cracking and other undesirable side reactions. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved catalysts and methods for hydrogenating organic compounds, such as aromatic compounds.